Legend of Elsmoke: The Beginning
by LittleJerseyanNinja
Summary: Scourge took over the forest, and attacked the Thunderclan camp. The only survivors were Smokekit and his little sister Cherrykit. When they escape to Twoleg place and find Princess, Smudge, and a kitten named Elliott and his brother Benji who is a warrior, Smokekit and Elliott discover secrets that are depressing, shocking, and scary. First book in series. Review!
1. Help!

Smokekit raced through the forest, Bloodclan cats right behind him. He carried his little sister, Cherrykit. He ran to where he had seen Firestar and Cloudtail go before. As he neared the fence, he told himself, _here goes nothing._ Rocking on his haunches in a hunter's crouch, he pounced to the top of the fence. For a second, he teetered. Then Cherrykit's weighed pulled him over on the other side of the fence.

Coughing and standing up, Smokekit saw a group of cats sitting in a garden. It looked like a meeting. They stared at Smokekit and Cherrykit, and he stared back. Cherrykit wailed and yowled.

"Cherrykit! Shhhh, Cherrykit, we're safe from Bloodclan... Not sure about Thunderclan though..." Smokekit tried to comfort the crying Cherrykit.

"Thunderclan?" a she-cat with light brown fur and white paws and chest asked. "Are you from Thunderclan?"

"Y-yes," Smokekit said. "But not anymore. Bloodclan took over, and Sorrelkit, Sootkit and Rainkit are dead-"

"Are Cloudtail and Firestar okay?" the cat asked. Smokekit saw pain and worry in her eyes.

"You're Cloudtail's mother, aren't you? And Firestar's sister. Princess."

"Yes, I am. But are they alright?"

Smokekit looked her in the eye. "No," he admitted. "Scourge killed them. I saw Firestar's body, but not Cloudtail. I know Scourge killed Tigerstar with a single attack, but... Firestar was better than Tigerstar. Starclan was on OUR side!"

"What's your name?" Princess asked. "Smokekit, and this is my little sister, Cherrykit. Bloodclan nearly killed us. We're the only survivors."

Cherrykit started wailing again. "Shhh, Cherrykit," Princess said, cooing Cherrykit. Soon Cherrykit stopped and stared at Princess. "Momma," Cherrykit said. Princess smiled. "I'm not your mother sweetie," she said. Cherrykit waved her paws in the air playfully.

"This is Smudge, Pop, Swirl and Bolt," said Princess, introducing Smokekit to the other cats. Smokekit smiled. Then told them all that had happened.


	2. Elliott and Benji

**Hey Warriors! You may have noticed that I changed the description. You probably just looked. But I changed it so I could add my two cats, Elliott and Benji in. In another story I was going to have Benji taking Elliott to the Thunderclan, but I lost the document. So actually, FIVE new cats shall be introduced. But the other three are a secret! If I ever add a cat, it's based off my friends' personalities or thr neighborhood cats.**

* * *

****Elliott yawned and stretched out his tiny paws. He noticed Benji walking towards him.

"Hi Benji," Elliott said, rolling over. "Elliott, we have to go to the forest. Now. I think something's wrong."

Instantly, Elliott was following Benji through the streets, walking on his toes. "Careful," Benji warned. "I don't want to have a run-in with Bloodclan."

Elliott never met Bloodclan, and he wanted it to stay that way. But he despised them. Anyone who could kill cats and dogs ruthlessly had to be an enemy, especially the way Benji says the word Bloodclan. With so much venom and hatred.

As they walked, they finally came to the forest. Elliott sniffed. Where was Thunderclan?

Without warning, Benji raced towards Princess's garden, with Elliott following. They leapt over the fence and saw the gathering of cats in the garden.

"Benji! Elliott!" Princess exclaimed, running over. "F-Firestar's dead! And Cloudtail and all thr Thunderclan cats!"

"Any survivors?" Benji asked. He had kicked into warrior mode.

"Just a kit and his little sister." Smokekit and Cherrykit stepped over.

Elliott stared at Smokekit. They were identical, exact same fur.

After a moment of silence, Princess said, "you must be brothers..."

"Who destroyed Thunderclan?" Benji interrupted.

"Bloodclan!"

Elliott saw murder flash in Benji's eyes. "Smokekit, Elliott, go get the three other cats."

Smokekit and Elliott obeyed. Elliott walked silently until Smokekit asked, "why was Benji so tense?"

"Because before he came to where he and I live now, withh twolegs, he lived with another twoleg, our current family's relative. Whenever she left, Benji was alone all day in the small home. When he found Thunderclan, as just a young kit, he became an apprentice and spent most of his life there."

Smokekit was silent. Then asked, "are you warriors?"

"I'm an apprentice, and Benji is my mentor. My apprentice name is Elkpaw. Benji's warrior name is Swiftclaw. Our names went by our skills. I'm really fast like an elk, and Benji is really fast with his claws. (**A/N: Actually Benji's declawed on the front.)**

Finally they came to a short cream fence. They hopped over and Elliott began pawing the screen door. Then, three cats came. One completely black, one white with gray spots, and one with black fur and white spots. Smokekit could tell the last one to cone out was the mother to the cats with all black and all white with gray spots.

"Allie, Theodore, Henryetta! Bloodclan invaded the forest!" Elliott said. A moment later, Smokekit was trying to follow along the four running cats.

He had help.


	3. Elkpaw is Amazing!

"Benji!" the queen exclaimed. "What's the matter?" the black cat asked.

"Bloodclan took over the forest. Smokekit and Cherrykit are the only survivors of Thunderclan. I want you three and Elliott to go scout the areas around the clan territories and Barley's farm."

"'kay, Benji!" they said, and the four padded off. Smokekit admired how Elliott always seemed to do everything perfectly and exactley how Benji wanted.

"Benji," Smokekit called. Benji turned around. "Yes, Smokekit?"

"Is Elliott a really good apprentice?"

"He's the best apprentice I ever had. I'm not just saying that because he's my little brother. He knows how to follow orders, he respects the warrior code fully, and his ambition is to protect Thunderclan with his life. That's what a mentor expects in an apprentice." Smokekit nodded.

"He's usually way more outgoing than he is now. He's just depressed about the news. He was eager to patrol... I probably shouldn't habe let him go. He can be hot-headed sometimes."

* * *

Elliott strayed in front of the patrol. Henryetta, the mother cat, called, "Elliott! Wait up!" Allie, the black cat, called, "Hey, El! Slow down, kid!" Elliott only sped up. They sighed and ran to catch up with him.

They heard voices now. Bloodclan cats. "Pathetic!" one of them spat at a familiar cat with gray stripes. "Worthless!" Elliott's instincts, triggered at the smell of Thunderclan, screamed at him to pounce.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he roared, and leapt on the first Bloodclan cat. He fasted his teeth and claws into the cat's skin and used his teeth to tear at the neck until the cat was dead. Then he leapt on another while Henryetta, Allie and Theodore, the white cat with gray spots, attacked the other cats.

When all the cats were dead, Elliott took a breath. He was very hotheaded.

"Who are you?" the familiar cat hissed. Elliott couldn't remember his name right away. "You're Thunderclan." Elliott knew it was dumb for him to say, but he said it anyway.

"Elliott?" the cat asked. Then Elliott realized who it was. "Graystripe!"

* * *

Benji stood up as he saw his apprentice turn the corner into view. He instantly recognized Graystripe. "Gray-" he started to say. But 5 Bloodclan cats raced in, surrounding Elliott. Smokekit was shocked at Benji's calmness.

"Wanna see how good he is?" Benji asked. Smokekit stared.

Elliott jumped on one cat, and killing him the same as he did to the other cat. Before the cat fell, he jumped to another cat, dragging his claws down the cat's side, then swinging himself to rake his back claws against the cat's belly. He continued to kill each cat in the most unique ways Smokekit never thought of or seen before.

Elliott was a true Warrior.


	4. Elliott's Parents and Past

A day passed since Smokekit witnessed Elliott's fighting techniques. "Can you be my mentor when I'm an apprentice?" he asked Benji. He laughed and said, "We'll see, Smokekit."

Later, at breakfast, Benji and Graystripe talked. When they brought up Bloodclan, Smokekit noticed Elliott clawing and biting his freshkill with much more force than necessary. There was murder and hatred flashing in his eyes. Quickly, Elliott left with haste and dashed for a tree to climb. Benji exchanged a look with Graystripe, who gave an encouraging but firm nod. Benji sighed and followed Elliott.

He waited patiently for an hour to ask Elliott questions, when Elliott came down and stormed off. Smokekit ran to catch up.

"Hey Elli-" he started to say, when Elliott whirled around and gave Smokekit a death glare, anger and annoyance clearly visible in his eyes. "What do you _want? _Just stay away from me!" he hissed, and ran into his backyard. Because of Elliott's flaring temper and his lack of knowledge about the huge backyard where he and Benji lived, Smokekit only stared. He went over to Benji.

"Why is Elliott so mad?" he asked. Benji sighed again. "He's just stressed because of what I hadn't told him what Graystripe told me last night. His mother was... A Shadowclan cat. His father was Thunderclan. He doesn't like being a crossbreed. And he like liked another apprentice, Sugarpaw. She died too. He'll cool off soon, though. He will probably get over it by tomorrow." Smokekit nodded and the two cats walked off.

"Wait, Benji! Who is Elliott's parents?"

"His mother was Tanpelt, and his father was Treeclaw."

Smokekit felt all the wind rush out of him. His father had been Treeclaw!

"But Treeclaw never knew that Tanpelt had his kit. He left her and fell in love with Orangefur. And then had two kits."

Smokekit and Cherrykit.

"But what happened to Elliott then?"

"Well, Shadowclan didn't like that they had a crossbreed on their hands, so they kicked Tanpelt out of Shadowclan, despite her extreme fighting skill and her bad condition. Before that they tried to train Elliott- Brokenstar was leader then- but he wouldn't. So they got rid of him and Tanpelt. Tanpelt went as far as possible, and it was raining and storming the entire time. She carried the baby Elliott, all the way to Thunderclan, and I found her while I was on a solo patrol.

"She told me to train him to be the best warrior possible when he was ready. She was very weak, and told me to take him to Thunderclan, and that Treeclaw was the kit's father. As soon as I held Elliott, she collapsed and several Shadowclan cats came, they had been tracking her. One of them swiped a deathblow, and I saw her die. They tried to attack me and I tried to run. Elliott was slowing me down a little, but as soon as I got to Thunderclan, they were driven off."

"How did Elliott get into Thunderclan?"

_Flashback_

_"Why should we let a Shadowclan kit into Thunderclan?" Darkstripe hissed. Benji turned to face him, then the gathered cats._

_"Cats of Thunderclan! Believe it or not, this kit is one of our own." a gasp. "He is a crossbreed. The father is one of us, and because his mother is now dead, he belongs with us! His mother told me that the Shadowclan cats would kill this kit if he were to return. And Thunderclan cats are NOT murderers."_

_End of Flashback_

__Wow. So... Elliott and I are... Brothers?"

"Yes, you are."

"And he's acting like he hates me..."

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who has stuck with his story, you know who you are! Also, Benji and Elliott's clan names will not be used until a certain chapter, then they will be used instead. Thanks to the author who suggested what Elliott's warrior name should be! I've got it now. So, Elkpaw has been making random appearances (when Elliott is fighting) but no Swiftclaw! Don't worry! He'll make his own special appearance!**


	5. Allegiances!

**Hey! Wanted to give a shoutout to Robinpaw for Elliott's future warrior name! And also he asked for allegiances, so here you go!**

**Elliott (Elkpaw) - Thunderclan**

**Benji (Swiftclaw) - Thunderclan**

**Smokekit - Thunderclan**

**Cherrykit - Thunderclan**

**Princess - No clan**

**Smudge - No clan**

**Henrydetta: No clan**

**Allie: No clan**

**Theodore: No clan**

**Graystripe - Thunderclan**

**Treeclaw - Thunderclan**

**Tanpelt - Shadowclan**

**Sugarpaw - Thunderclan**

**Brokenstar - Shadowclan**


	6. Defend The Backyard!

The next morning, Benji led a patrol of fighting cats (Elliott, him, Ali, Graystripe, a cat named Jamie, and even two dogs named Reilly and Seamus for backup) to Bloodclan.

Elliott glanced around nervously as they approached Scourge, but Benji was fierce. "Scourge!" he called. "Face the leader and deputy of Thunderclan!"

_Benji is the new deputy?_

He had no time to think. Scourge agreed to a negotiation. Bloodclan and the cats were told to sit in peace until there was a decision.

Elliott talked to a kit named Pop, a energetic little fella, until Benji, Graystripe and Scourge came out.

On the way back, neither cat would talk. Until they got back to the garden. "Bloodclan wants access to our backyard. They know about the prey. We must all prepare to fight," Benji announced.

Benji taught Smokekit basic fighting techniques that Elliott had learned. "Good. Now you're set," Benji told him.

Smokekit walked until he found Elliott staring at a tree. He padded over. "What's wrong?" Smokekit asked. Then saw the tree.

Elkpaw will die.

* * *

The omen stuck in Smokekit and Elliott's heads all day. When it was finally time to fight, the twolegs were off on vacation, and all the defensive animals were lined up, growling lowly.

Then Bloodclan showed up. And the slaughter began.

It was nothing that Smokekit expected. All he could do was stay out of the way and run from any Bloodclan.

Then he saw Benji fighting.

It was much neater than Elliott, with swift swipes and deadly bites. Swiftclaw was the definition of amazing.

All the fighting stopped when Elliott's voice rang out.

**_"BENJI!"_**

The scream was bloodcurling, and strained. Scourge had pinned Elliott in the middle of the yard. Bloodclan cats gathered round, blocking the other cats away. Benji let out a yowl.

It was Benji's worst nightmare come true. When Elliott first showed up, Benji didn't like him much. But he had grown to love him. It was like Gorsepaw.

Now it would be all for nothing.

Benji backed up. Rage filling him, he leapt over the cats and tackled Scourge. Elliott remained on the ground, unmoving. Henryetta and Theodore rushed to him.

Benji chased off Bloodclan while Reilly carried Elliott back to camp on his back. Elliott's breathing was raggedy and slow. Princess and Henryetta did their best to fix him up while everyone else waited.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Smudge said. But everyone knew that might not be true.

They might lose Elliott forever.

* * *

**Hey! Finally updated. I have a dog named Reilly, so that's where he came from. Seamus was our dog before, and they were both Golden Retrievers. Jamie was my Grandmother's cat before Benji. When she died of a heart attack, we adopted Benji. He now lives with us, and is a very grouchy cat, which is where I got his aggression during fights from.**

**Elliott's skill idea came from how he loved to attack your hand. After I read the Warriors book, I got suspicious of what the cats did overnight.**

**Of course, the three new additions are not from a clan.**

**See ya later, Warriors! Will Elliott make it? Or will he join the ranks of StarClan?**


End file.
